super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger
is the sixteenth entry of the Super Sentai series. Produced by Toei and Bandai, it aired on TV Asahi from February 21, 1992 to February 12, 1993, with a total of 50 episodes. It was the first Sentai series to be adapted into an installment of the American Power Rangers series—footage from all 50 episodes was extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The title Toei gives this series for international distribution is Galaxy Rangers. At the 2014 , Shout! Factory announced that they would be releasing the entire Zyuranger series with English subtitles on DVD in North America. On February 17, 2015, Super Sentai Zyuranger: The Complete Series was released on DVD in North America. This is the first Super Sentai to be released in North America. Plot Five young warriors from an ancient civilization of are awakened during the present day after 170 million years of suspended animation when their sworn enemy, Bandora the Witch, is inadvertently released from her magical container on Planet Nemesis by two astronauts. The five warriors, the Zyurangers, must summon the power of mechanical-looking deities known as Guardian Beasts, each modeled after a different prehistoric beast, in order to protect mankind from Bandora's evil forces. A sixth warrior, Burai the DragonRanger, later becomes involved with the conflict between the Zyurangers and Bandora's forces. Characters Zyurangers Allies Ancient Tribes *Yamato Tribe **Yamato Tribe King **Yamato Tribe Queen **Black Knight *Sharma Tribe **Otome *Etoffe Tribe *Dime Tribe *Lithia Tribe **Lithia Tribe Princess Yui *Apelo Tribe **Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (9-10) **Baron Clockle & Daisy (9-10) *Dahl Tribe *Mysterious Sage Barza Fairy Tribes *Gnome (8, 17-18) **Ryota (17-18) *Gin (11) *Fairy Dondon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) *Fairies Sunny and Rainy (33) *Sayaka Yamazaki (44) *Good Samarian Old Lady (46) Other Allies *Hiroshi (3-4) *Toru & Michiko (7) *Mamoru (8) *Emiko (9-10) *Djinn's kids Yukari, Takuya & Mariko (11) *Michi (12) *Toshio (14) *Ritsuko & Shigeru (15) *Isamu (16) *Kazo & Yuji (19) *Satoko (23) *Daijiro & Michiru (25) *Masaru & Sayuri (27) *Yuko & Saori (33) *Rie & Michiko (34) *Kameda Chisato (35) *Tadashi (36) *Kyota & Sayoko (38) *Kota (40-42) *Koichi Ibuki (45) *Satoshi (47-50) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Ressha Sentai ToQger Bandora Gang *Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (Dahl Tribe Prince Kai) (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamy(-Scorpion) (19-50) *Tottpatt *Bookback *Pleprechuan *Golems (1-29) *Dokiita Golems (29-50) *Dora Monsters **Dora Titan (1-2) **Dora Skeleton (2) **Dora Minotauros (3-4) **Dora Sphinx (5-6) **Dora Goblin (7) **Dora Circe (8) **Dora Cockatrice (9) **Dora Cockatrice II (10) **Dora Argus (12) **Dora Ladon (13) **Dora Knight (15) **Dora Endos (16) **Dora Pixie (23) **Dora Tortoise (24) **Dora Tarantula (25) **Dora Boogaranan (26) **Dora Guzzler (27) *Dokiita-Dora Monsters **Dora Franke (28-31) **Dora Narcissus (32) **Dora Reiger (33) **Dora Ninja (34, 49-50) **Dora Ganrock (36) **Dora Goldhorn (37) **Dora Silkis (38) **Dora Fake (40-42, 49-50) **Dora Antaeus (43) **Dora Chimaera (44, 49-50) **Dora Unicorn (45) **Dora Mirage (46, 49-50) Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Other Villains *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Dino Buckler Multi-use Devices * Dinocrystals * Dino Medal Sidearms * Ranger Slinger ** Ranger Stick ** Thunder Slingers Individual Weapons and Team Blaster * Legendary Weapons / Howling Cannon ** Ryugekiken ** Mothbreaker ** Triceralance ** Saber Daggers ** Ptera Arrow * Zyusouken Defensive Armor * Dragon Armor Vehicles * Zaurer Machines Mecha Guardian Beast System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Ultimate Daizyuzin ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ ** Zyutei Daizyuzin ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Daizyuzin ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus ◆ **** Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth ◆ **** Guardian Beast Triceratops ◆ **** Guardian Beast SaberTiger ◆ **** Guardian Beast Pteranodon ◆ *** Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar ◆ ** Beast Knight God King Brachion ➲ * Alternate Combination -Gouryuuzin◆◆◆◆ Episodes Cast * : * : (Credited under ) * : * : * : * : **Burai (young): * : * : * : * : * : * : *Satoshi: *Satoshi's friends: , , *Narrator: Voice actors * : * : * : * : * , , , , : * (31, 46): * , , : * , : * , , : * : Suit actors * TyrannoRanger: , * MammothRanger: , * TriceraRanger: , * TigerRanger, Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus: , * PteraRanger: , * DragonRanger: , Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Daizyuzin, Gouryuzin, Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar, Totpat: * Grifforzer: , Kazutoshi Yokoyama * Bookback: Minoru Watanabe * Pleprechaun: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Goji Tsuno & Reo Rinozuka **Composition: Goji Tsuno **Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: Kenta Satou ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Goji Tsuno **Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: ;Insert theme *Daizyuzin no Uta *Dragon Caesar no Uta *Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~ *Kibou no Ken *TyrannoRanger (Akaki Yuushi) *Yumemiru Otome no Chikarakobu *Shippo Piki Piki *Hop Up Night Video game A Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger video game was released for the by Angel (a subsidiary of Bandai) on November 6, 1992. It is a side-scrolling action game in which the player takes control of a different Zyuranger in each of the game's five stages. The game includes two difficulty settings and a password feature. The player begins the game as Boi in the first stage, followed by Mei, Dan, Goushi, and Geki in subsequent stages. Each Zyuranger begins his or her stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with the character's corresponding Legendary Weapon by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contains ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well as display a still of the character's mecha and its specifications. At the end of each stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show. The villains faced are Pleprechuan, Bukbak, Totpat, Grifforzer, and Bandora herself. Between stages, the player will be challenged to one of three possible minigames by Burai the Dragonranger. These consist of a trivia game where Bandora will ask the player a question related to the TV series, a Pong-style game between Daizyuzin and the Dragon Caesar, and a -style game between Gōryūzin and Lamie. These minigames are also accessible from the main menu and can be played with a second player. Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Hero, DragonRanger. *This is also the first series to have a 7-piece combination, Ultimate Daizyuzin. *This is also the first Sentai series to be adapted as a Power Rangers series. *The Opening Song and Shippo Piki Piki were performed by Kenta Satou who played Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in the 1989 series Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, who also performed the Turboranger opening and ending themes as well as 4 insert songs. *This is the only post-Fiveman season to not get an official tribute episode in Gokaiger. *Although not the first series to have an animal-based mech (Liveman's Land Lion was the first one), Zyuranger's mechs were the first to be completely based on animals with no resemblance to other vehicles with animal motifs. **This is also the first series to utilize ancient or extinct fauna for mechs; this would be followed most notably by Abaranger and Kyoryuger, but also by Timeranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger and Gokaiger. *This is the first of only two seasons in which the team has a translation in kanji; the other being Goseiger. *Due to the presence of the word zyu in the title (which is pronounced as jū, the Japanese word for ten), it was rumored this season would have ten Rangers. Interestingly, a dinosaur-themed Sentai season with at least ten Rangers would appear over twenty years later. *The individual cockpits for the Guardian Beasts & Dragon Caesar, and the main cockpit Daizyuzin, Gouryuzin, Zyutei Daizyuzin & Ultimate Daizyuzin are recycled from Choujin Sentai Jetman's individual cockpits for the Jet Machines, and the main cockpit for Jet Icarus, Bird/Jet Garuda & Great Icarus. *Only two of the six Zyurangers (Red and Blue) have actual animals classified as dinosaurs as avatars (or three if you count the Dragon). The Sabretooth Tiger and Mammoth are extinct Pleistocene mammals, whereas the Pteranodon (then-classified as a dinosaur during the show's run) belongs to a separate taxon of prehistoric reptiles, Pterosauria. * This is the first series to get an official DVD Set release in the US, thanks to Shout! Factory. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/jyu.html Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Wild Beast